Eva Ushiromiya
Eva Ushiromiya (右代宮 絵羽 Ushiromiya Eba?) to najstarsza córka Kinzo i jego drugie dziecko. Żona Hideyoshiego i matka Georga. Ma 50 lat. thumb|Ushiromiya Eva Relacje *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - mąż *George Ushiromiya - syn *Kinzo Ushiromiya- ojciec *Krauss Ushiromiya - starszy brat *Rudolf Ushiromiya - młodszy brat *Rosa Ushiromiya - młodsza siostra *Maria Ushiromiya - siostrzenica *Battler Ushiromiya - bratanek *Jessica Ushiromiya - bratanica *Eva-Beatrice - inna forma Wygląd Eva to kobieta o jasnej karnacji i ciemnorudych włosach, spiętych w kok fioletową spinką. Jej oczy były pierwotnie czarne,ale zostały zmienione na potrzeby anime i gry PS3. Nosi bordowy strój ozdobiony złotymi orłami. Ten sam znak ma wytatuowany na ręce. Nosi dwie czarne rękawiczki, jedną krótszą. Zauważymy też : białe spodnie, różową bransoletkę i czarne buty. Eva najczęściej trzyma coś w ręce np. wachlarz. Charakter Evę można poznać jako chłodną i wyniosłą kobietę, która przede wszystkim stawia władzę. Kompletne przeciwieństwo Natsuhi, z której często się naśmiewa i lekceważy. Uważa, że w jej żyłach nie płynie krew Ushiromiya i dlatego nie może nosić złotego orła, nawet jeśli jest żoną Kraussa. W jej działaniach widać mocną chęć zagarnięcia całego imperium rodziny Ushiromiya. Szpieguje także innych. Kocha swojego męża, co często widać na ekranie.Georga traktuje bardzo poważnie, wychowuje go na dziedzica klanu nie dając mu nawet chwili wytchnienia od zajęć. Przeciwna związku z Shannon, prawdopodobnie z powodu mezaliansu(sama uwarza że znajdzie lepszą dziewczynę dla syna) . Najprawdopodobniej wie co ludzie o niej myślą, bo kiedy prosi Battlera żeby jej nie podejrzewał podaje nawet dowody. Kiedy boli ją głowa, nie daje tego po sobie na początek poznać, chce zgrywać zimną i samolubą dziedziczkę. Historia Legend of The Golden Witch Pierwszy przedstawia ją Battler. Już od początku da się zauważyć, że jest zimna i elegancka. A mianowicie: zaczęła podejrzewać Kraussa o kradzież pieniędzy ojca. Na to Natsuhi reaguje złością. Początkowo spokojna Eva nagle krzyczy Shut up you bitch! ''i stale wrzeszcząc, bezwzględnie okalecza biedną Natsuhi psyhicznie ''Wiesz dlaczego nie możesz nosić jednoskrzydłego orła ?! Uzyczyłaś tylko łona kolejnemu spadkobiercy rodziny Ushiromiya!. Gdy żona Kraussa wybiega ona, Rudolf i Hideyoshi stawiają warunki najstarszemu bratu. Ten tylko gasi ich odpowiedzią, że nie wie gdzie ukryte jest złoto. Widać ją przy stole, kiedy Maria odczytuje list. Następnego dnia, gdy znajdują ciała, Eva krzyczy do Georga by zabrał dzieci do domu. Jest bardzo zdziwiona uczuciami Georga do Shannon. Jedną z większych ról później to odgadnięcie myśli Battlera. Prosi by jej nie podejrzewał, mimo iż została spadkobiercą rodziny Ushiromiya. Zamyka się w sypialni z mężem. Potem zostaje znaleziona martwa na łóżku. Status Nie żyje Wspomnienia Legend of The Golden Witch Missing: Została znaleziona w pokoju dla gości,wewnątrz rezydencji, na łóżku z przebitym czołem. Pokój miał okna i drzwi zamknięte od wewnątrz, a nawet zamknięte na łańcuch. Nie ma mowy by zabił ją człowiek. Galeria Eva.jpg|Eva w orginalnej noweli Eva - anime.gif|Concept Evy Eva - anime sheet.gif|Emocje Evy Eva - rondo.jpg|Eva w Rondo 293px-Ushiromiya Eva2.png|Młoda Eva/ Eva Beatrice Eva-hideyoshi.jpg|Pierwsze pojawienie się w anime. uminekononakukoroni131.jpg|Śmierć Evy w Legend of The Golden Witch eba-pict.jpg Zrzut ekranu-7.png|Eva upominająca Ange youngeva .png|Młoda Eva Kategoria:Śmiertelnicy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Drugie pokolenie rodziny Ushiromiya Kategoria:Rodzina Ushiromiya Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Antagoniści